User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Action - Nu'est 2. Face - Nu'est 3. Give your heart a break - Demi Lovato 4. Breathless - Shayne Ward ---- I love Elizabeth Gillies' voice when she sings we are believix. :) スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 14:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Why you blocked all the gallery pages? I can't add any images now to gallery's, even to the gallery's I made. Xin chao Rose, can you delete this? There is already one. 600120_123091867834632_2128810504_n.jpg♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Tifffany That's Okay, and your welcome :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw that,Rose! But I'll talk to him about this. 08:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh...but,Rose! You need to wait for sometime.Don't be so fast in deciding! 08:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay,Rose! And do you know does Icy really loves Tritannus or she is doing that for use him? I think she is doing that for use him! 08:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The message did'nt appear. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:40, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany A talk I sud told you this earlier to avoid any misundestanding....Let me take it from the begining,when i was a kid,i was very lonely,my mom don't want to see me sad like dat, so she adopted a girl from the orphanage to make her my friend,i like her alot...Then after my father's dead my mom changed,she not nice like she used to be anymore,because of my mom attitude,she leaved my family,nobody understand me more than her,not even my mom,she leaved my family at mid-night,the next day,i woke up and i can't find her anywhere in my hometown,I'm was very angry,i told my mom i'll leave the family too,i said i'll to America,she answered:"Mày cứ đi đi,xem mày sống ra sao cho biết!"I gathered all my money and leaved.Go to America is just the cover,i'm went to find her instead of going to America,i find her everywhere but i have no clue,someone even told me she dead!I'm not believe it but i can't keep find her like this,my friend give me his old Motorbike and with that bike,i go to America in 2 days.After lived in America in 2 months,i found this wiki,i love this wiki alot,so i decided to sign up and after that,i saw you,that word "Xinh" make me suprised and don't know if you a Vietnamese or not,i wanted to talk to you right away but you blocked your talkpage from new user....and all i got from you in the begining are warnings....Then 1 day you suddenly talk to me,i know it was a great opportunity to know about you - a Vietnamese dat like Winx Club,Winx Club is not popular in VN.But after a few message,i have a feeling dat i talking to my best friend - the girl i'm finding...but i need proof that if you is her,so i'm started to interesting in your past,not exactly like her but the way you talk and do things really like her,time passed,i'm started to mix you and her,i thought you guys the same person and dat why suprised in dat FB accident,but i calm my self down and said to my self you guys not the same person,only if i can prove that you is her,and i tried to stop mixing you guys,you is Rose,she is she and i success in stopping my self but in was too late,you thought i spamming in your private corner,i'm make you mad,i'm destroying your trust,you think i'm watching you everywhere(Just because everywhere i stepped it have you).... but i can understand that my fault 'cause i thought you is her but when you told me i'm asking people 'bout your past,i was quite angry,i never ask someone 'bout your past even if i want and you said i did,i'm never did that please in really sorry,please understand for me i'm really sorry....You gotta very hate me 4 this....,it'll never happend again ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh really. They have only just released the Winx Club Believix dolls in Australia. And I agree with you Rose :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a look then! I feel like editing my OC too. I need some more spells for her :)! I wanted to get a Believix Doll, but my mum said they are for little kids! Do you like Monster High? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I like Clawdeen Wolf best. Thanks Rose :D Your very is very good aswell. I'm going to get it with my birthday money, because when I was younger I got all the Winx in there Winx forms :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC)